The present invention relates generally to computer interface design and graphical user interfaces (GUIs). More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for navigating in digital information environments, such as websites on the World Wide Web portion of the Internet or other information collections.
Navigation tools are crucial for accessing digital information. Menu systems and hot links are examples of navigation tools for moving from one area to another in a digital information environment. However, existing navigation tools do not necessarily have a direct spatial relationship to the underlying content data. Since the structure of the content data is not visible, the user typically cannot ascertain how the displayed portion of the content data (a page in the website, for example) relates to the entire content data space (the website).
Pull-down menu systems exemplified by the APPLE MACINTOSH.RTM. and MICROSOFT WINDOWS.RTM. graphical environments are well known to those skilled in the art. Although many pull-down menu systems are hierarchical, there is no spatial relationship to the underlying information structure.
A need therefore exists for a system and method that address the above concerns and overcome the disadvantages of conventional information navigation systems.